


Butterflies

by flyinglikeaseagull



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinglikeaseagull/pseuds/flyinglikeaseagull
Summary: Fan vid for Gentleman Jack that premiered at TGIF/F 2020 to the song Butterflies by Gabbie Hanna."Don't hurt me. I'm not as strong as you think. Well I am, obviously... but, sometimes I'm not."
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Butterflies

LYRICS   
I knew who you were from the start  
I just hoped you'd prove me wrong  
I could spend all year just letting down my guard  
While you're stringing me along  
Gave it our best shot but we just missed the mark  
Sad to say, our love is gone  
I could spend all day just picking you apart  
But instead I'll write a song  
It'll go, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, so instead I'll write a song  
Said I wouldn't date for a while  
Still I couldn't help but flirt From the day I kissed your smile  
I thought, "This is gonna hurt"  
And it goes, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, I thought, "This is gonna hurt"  
This is gonna hurt, this is gonna hurt (gonna hurt)  
Gave it all we can, it'll never work (never work)  
This is gonna hurt, this is gonna hurt  
Beware of butterflies, they'll break your heart  
Your heart  
Told me you'd never been in love  
Thought that I could be the exception  
It was too much to ask of you  
I guess I learned my lesson  
I'm bracin' for impact, leave my heart intact  
I wish you never came around  
New situation with low expectations  
You still manage to let me down  
Ooh, ooh  
Ooh, I thought, "This is gonna hurt"  
Ooh, ooh  
Ooh, I thought, "This is gonna hurt"  
This is gonna hurt, this is gonna hurt (gonna hurt)  
Give it all we can, it'll never work (never work)  
This is gonna hurt, this is gonna hurt (gonna hurt)  
Give it all we can, it'll never work (never work)  
This is gonna hurt, this is gonna hurt (gonna hurt)  
Give it all we can, it'll never work (never work)  
This is gonna hurt, this is gonna hurt  
Beware of butterflies, they'll break your heart  
Butterflies, butterflies  
Butterflies will break your heart  
But if I, But if I  
But if I knew from the start  
Why would I, why would I  
Why would I give this a try?  
Maybe I, maybe I  
Maybe I like to hurt sometimes  



End file.
